Something More
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Scott thinks maybe he and Stiles are more than just friends. SCILES


**Something More**

_**Summary**_: I already used this plot kinda, but in a very different way than I'm doing here. Scott and Stiles have grown apart since the events at the end of Season 2. Stiles wonders if their friendship still even matters, and Scott wants to show him they're so much more.

_**Orion Astro**_: I hope you love me for this.

_**Pairing: Scott x Stiles**_

ooOoo

Stiles felt like he was alone. Not that he was used to being popular or anything, but he at least expected his best friend to be around for the summer.

Instead, Scott had become totally distant. He was always making some excuse for why he couldn't, or didn't want to come over. Eventually Stiles stopped trying.

About two weeks had passed since he'd last texted Scott, and his best friend had only spoken to him once in passing at the supermarket. Scott had acted like his usual, happy go lucky, smiley self, but Stiles knew he wasn't.

Stiles could understand the Allison thing. His best friend was still crushed that she and her dad had left town after the Gerard thing. It wasn't that he didn't understand, its that he couldn't shake this feeling more and more that this was kinda like Scott taking it out on him.

He made a decision after talking to Derek about it one night.

"I never see him anymore," Stiles told Derek, expression a little sad. "That's all."

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?" Derek questioned. "I wish you guys would get back to something. Then you can stop coming over all the time and annoying me with your presence."

Stiles had smiled a little at that. He knew that Derek wasn't nearly as annoyed by his presence as he liked to pretend, but the alpha was right. Stiles needed to talk to Scott.

He was going to. Why was he still laying here on his bed on a sunny afternoon? Scott should be hanging out with him, not trying to shut out the world.

Truth was, Stiles even missed Scott's presence. His smile, his take on the world attitude, his personality. Those things made Stiles feel something, a certain feeling he'd felt at times in the past for his best friend.

Okay, so maybe he had a slight crush on Scott. Okay, so maybe it was a little bit more than a crush, like maybe head over heels in love. That would never happen. He'd given Scott enough hints over the years to catch on if he wanted to.

He remembered that time at school a few months ago when he'd shown Scott everything. He'd told him that he seriously loved him, but Scott was a dumbass as usual. He had probably thought Stiles was joking.

Stiles needed to get over to Scott's right now. Derek was right. Time to lay it all out on the line.

Stiles quickly threw on one of his snarky t-shirts. This one said 'Normal People Scare Me'. He had to wear jeans and plaid of course. That was just his style.

Scott really must be dense if all that plaid didn't say something to him about his sexuality, Stiles thought.

His dad was at work, so no need to ask for permission to go anywhere. Stiles cranked up his Jeep and made the short ride to Scott's house. He figured his best friend was probably home, brooding over Allison in the dark.

He knocked at the front door.

"Scott," he said loudly. "I know you're in there."

The front door opened. Scott saw him and quickly composed that winning smile on his face.

"Hey dude," he greeted. "What's up?"

Stiles frowned at him.

"Oh nothing," he replied irritably. "Its a nice summer day and I don't have anyone to spend it with because my best friend's become a frikkin hermit."

Scott laughed. Stiles didn't think it was funny, but walked past him anyway. Scott closed the door behind them.

"If you wanted to hang out you could have texted," Scott said.

"Yeah sure," Stiles replied sarcastically. "And gotten a response like... I sprained my ankle. I'm not that dumb Mr. Werewolf Healing Abilities."

"I'm sorry," Scott replied, face falling a little. "I really am dude. Its just so hard without her. I spent the last year and a half on our relationship. Then she just throws it back in my face and skips town."

Stiles didn't suppose he could be angry. Scott was hurting. He knew that. He and Allison had truly had something very real.

"I know you're upset," Stiles told him. "Its just... whatever happened to us Scott? Remember us?"

Scott looked down at the floor, not expecting to feel so emotional at his best friend's words. How could he forget how close they were? They always had been.

"Of course I do," Scott said, giving a small smile. "In fact I think maybe I haven't been spending enough time on us. Maybe I got so caught up in Allison... I lost sight of the good things I already had in my life."

Stiles smiled at him. Scott didn't know what he was feeling. He definitely shouldn't be saying things like this, that he was almost sure Stiles was taking the wrong way. He knew his best friend had a major crush on him. Why did part of him want that?

Part of him did want it, and it was becoming stronger by the second.

"You're going to stop shutting yourself in like this right?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "I know you're right. I can't keep doing this."

"No you really can't," Stiles told him gently. "You have to move on... for yourself."

Scott didn't know why part of his brain was suggesting that he move on with Stiles, like not in a friend way. The truth was he'd missed his best friend too.

"Stiles can I ask you a question," Scott said suddenly, looking at him seriously. "How do you feel about me?"

Stiles felt his heart quicken nervously, and surely his best friend could sense it. He'd already laid it out for Scott before, though admittedly he could have been more specific.

"You know how I feel Scott. I'm tired of you acting like you don't."

Oh crap. Why did his voice sound kind of angry? Stiles only knew that this needed to be said.

"You've known how I felt for years," he went on, voice taking on a touch of sadness. "You know that I really really care about you, and honestly... I'm tired of you throwing it back at me."

Stiles turned away from him, folding his arms over his chest and sighing. There, he'd laid it all out, said everything. He hadn't been vague in any way. There was no chance in hell Scott could misinterpret what he'd just said.

Stiles knew what was coming. Rejection again. Scott laughing it aside with some wisecrack, or otherwise telling him he didn't return his feelings. What he didn't expect was the gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles," Scott whispered. "Look at me."

He turned around, stomach feeling like it flipped over from nervousness. Scott was looking at him, eyes serious like he rarely ever saw them. He and Scott just usually weren't serious. That wasn't how they related to one another.

Scott was serious now though.

"I know how you feel," Scott told him gently. "I'd have to be blind not to see it Stiles. The truth is... I think I feel something for you back."

Stiles felt his mouth drop open slightly. Was this a joke? Scott couldn't mean it right? Or could he?

Scott erased all doubts by leaning in and connecting their lips with the most gentle of kisses. Stiles inhaled, hardly believing it, but the jolt that went down below almost immediately left no room for doubt.

He brought a hand to Scott's shoulder, responding gently, not wanting to freak him out. He was surprised to hear his best friend utter a low moan, and to feel his lips reacting with equal need.

Stiles was going to lose it if he kept on. His hormones were about to overload. He didn't want this soft shit, he wanted to kiss hard and real, and lips brusing. He hardly registered that they actually were.

His lips had somehow started brushing more frantically, and Scott's hands wrapped around the back of his head, and holy shit he got a taste of tongue.

Stiles felt his breath quicken, panting against this lips, wanting his best friend like never before. Scott pulled back from him slowly, eyes slightly glazed over and lust blown.

"Mmm," Scott purred, licking his lips. "You kiss good Stiles."

Stiles smirked a little.

"You do too buddy."

Buddy. Weird word to use, but that was Stiles for you.

ooOoo

Okay I am ending it here. I wanted to actually try this pairing. Did it live up to you guy's expectations?


End file.
